Spring Break
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: The first time House and Cuddy met...on spring break. Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABANDONED FOR NOW.


You walk down the strip of wood, watching everyone interact with each other. Young kids are eating ice cream, couples are making out, boys are playing catch. Girls are tanning. Your here for spring break, and your best friends are walking on each side of you. Hannah and Lily. Hannah is scouting out boys, and Lily looks for a good tanning spot. You? Your looking for something active. Something that involves a bit of competition.

You see a small game of four vs. three. You nudge your friends and nod to where your going. They were off too. You run over, your wearing a pink skimpy bikini top and a pair of white shorts. They gladly welcome you, especially since they were all guys. And well guys love girls in bikinis. It was your side's turn to serve and they gladly wave for you to serve.

You decide in a split second to let the team think your a bit ditzy. Despite the fact your a brunette, and your the top student at your college. You throw the all up and follow through. It spins and hits the net, falling to the ground.

"Shoot." You whine. "Can I try again?" You ask, your voice totally fooling the guys, into thinking your ditzy. They nod. You bend down to grab the ball, showing a great view of your cleavage. You smile, "Thanks." You throw the ball up and wham it across the net, scoring a point. The guys on your team gave you high fives, the other team well they were to busy looking down her shirt. After eight more of your serves, all getting a point. The other team is steaming mad. Except for one guy, a tall brown haired guy. He is smiling, you make the mistake of looking into his eyes and they took your breath away. They are sky blue, so beautiful. So gentle. You smile, despite the fact your mind is saying to forget him. Unable to look away, you serve the ball. It scored the last point, and the guys all stalked off, since the game was over. Except him. He walks up to you

"Hey," he said coming up next to you. You turn around and began walking away, knowing he'd follow.

"Hey yourself." You respond, with a smile.

"Greg House," He said offering a hand. You meet it with your own, but you think who in the world shakes hands anymore.

"Nice to meet you, Greg." You say. "Nice game huh?"

"Absolutely. It was hilarious to see the guy's faces when you served the second time. They were so mad, but so pre-occupied with looking down your shirt. They distracted even me, but I still let you win." He said with a smirk.

"You let me win?" You laugh, "Uh-huh. Sore Loser."

"Of course I let you win, it was worth it to see the look in your eyes when you thought you were actually beating us." He said.

You stop in your tracks, and turn to face him. "Oh, I beat you."

"Really? You wanna bet money on that?" He asked, stopping also.

"Absolutely." You answer, rolling the word off your tongue. "I could totally take you," Your positive.

"Uh-huh. Rematch, the two of us." He said.

"Oh my god. There you are," Hannah said as Hannah and Lily ran up. "We have to go. We were invited to a party."

"I think I may-" You begin.

"You have to come," Lily begged. "Who will be my wing girl and keep the guys from taking advantage of me when i'm drunk?" Lily whined.

"Hannah?"

"You know she'll be to distracted having sex with every guy in sight." Lily whined, she puts her hands together and under her face, which had her pouty face on.

"True." Hannah said, eyeing up Greg.

"Fine," You say, you turn to Greg. "I guess you'll have to wait for that rematch." You say, Lily claps her hands with happiness and grabs your arm. While Hannah grabs the other, dragging you back a bit, he follows.

"Wait when?"

"Um, tomorrow, noon, i'll meet you at the," You look around for something, anything that you could find again tomorrow. You get lost everywhere, even when you lived in a town of one-thousand. It was for a year, but still. You got lost everywhere. You see an ice cream shop, "Sweet Shop." You say, nodding to it.

"You should swing by the party," Hannah said her eyes roaming up and down his body. "Its at the De Soto beach." She said.

"I'll think about it," He said not taking his eyes off of you. Which makes a shiver run up and down your spine, "What's your name?" He asked, as your friends start pulling you away.

"Its Cuddy." You say, with a smile. Then you turn around and run off with your friends, to go get ready for the party.

***

"Who was that?" Hannah asked, as Lily was in the shower. Hannah was doing her makeup, while her hair was being dryed by the towel.

"Who was who?" You ask your friend.

"Come on Cuddy," Hannah said. "The guy. The hot guy." she said with a wink.

"Oh, that was Greg." You said matter-of-factly. Your doing your toe-nails, she doesn't know exactly why. But you saw Lily's pink nail polish and suddenly you were doing your toes.

"Oh, that was Greg," Hannah mocked. "Gowd, he was hottt." She said. "Those baby blues."

"Sky." You muttered, but Hannah didn't notice.

"He was tall, you know how I love tall guys. Is he my birthday present?" Hannah asked. _Dammit, her birthday's tomorrow. Shit, I don't have a present. It would be just like her to think i'm giving her a guy. _

"No. He's not." You say. You closed your eyes for a second, seeing just sky blue.

"Aw. Do you like him?"

"He's okay." You say, nonchantely. Even though talking about him is sending butterflies to invade your stomach.

"Like who?" Lily asks, you wonder when the shower turned off. She's wrapped in a towel, her straight blond hair sprayed across her shoulders. You love Lily, she's like a little puppy. All the boys love her, and you feel like a older sister as you tell the guys to fuck off, when they try to take advantage of her.

You wonder why your friends with Hannah. She's selfous, shallow and thinks the world revalls around her. All of which you hate. But you know she makes you do thinks you wouldn't do. Plus she gets invited to the best parties.

The two are complete oppsites. Lily being sweet and little kid like. Her blond hair and green eyes. Then Hannah being a well...a bitch. Her red hair and brown eyes. They look nothing alike, and act nothing alike. You wonder how they can be twins.

Hannah says, "Greg." Shaking her shoulders and raising her eyebrows. Lily laughs and rolls her eyes. "Of course she likes him. He's so adorable." Lily says in a sing-song voice.

"Did you see how he was looking at her? Like she was the only person on the beach. Even when they were playing volleyball, he couldn't take his eyes off of her." Lily gabbed.

"I know." Hannah gabbed back.

You try to tune them out, as you finish your toes. You stand up and look for something cute. Hopefully Greg will come to the party. The girls finish getting ready, a half an hour later. Your sitting on the bed, looking into the closet where all your clothes are. You have no idea what to wear.

"I'm gonna go get directions from the cute down at the reception area." Hannah says and leaves.

"LC." Lily says, you turn around. She calls you that from time to time, Lily loves giving people nicknames, and she changes yours everyday. You respond to everything from LC to Lisa-Bear to Cuddy-mobile, and everything in between. She's holding up a cute white dress. She raises her eyebrows and you lunge across the bed and grab it yanking it on.

You turn to look in the mirror. Is that really you? You look, in a word, amazing. Your hair is hanging loose to your shoulders. The make up, Hannah applied to you, when Lily was in the shower, brings out your eyes. Your lips look huge, and lucous. The dress, flows down your body to your thighs. IT feels like your not wearing anything, its so light. The dress brings attention to your cleavage, a fact you love, but barely shows anything. You love it. "Lil, I love it and I love you." You say giving her a hug. She shrugs but winks at you, as the two of you leave the room.


End file.
